


Galaxies to Venus

by Tricochet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Winn and James navigate their relationship while preparing for their wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic almost six months ago and figured I might as well post it now, even though I don't even watch Supergirl anymore.
> 
> A few other notes: almost everything is the same as it is in canon, except Lena distanced herself from her family to run a museum. Also, Alex and Maggie didn't break up. 
> 
> I do have a playlist of space songs:
> 
> Lucky Star
> 
> Space Truckin’
> 
> Love On Top
> 
> Space Oddity
> 
> Walking On The Moon
> 
> Jupiter(Planet Suites) by Holst
> 
> First Kiss On Mars
> 
> The Final Countdown

1\. 

Winn switches to another tab on his work computer as J'onn walks by. Of course, his boss could read his mind and look at his search history anyway, but it makes Winn feel a little more secure about looking at wedding pictures.

"What are you working on?" Alex asks him.

"Nothing," Winn lies.

"Well, you should probably work on something."

"Right. Yeah, I will get right on that," Winn says. He sighs and opens up whatever he is supposed to be doing. 

His next visitor is less inquisitive. She already knows what's going on. Kara floats near the arm of his chair. She was the first person Winn had called after James had said yes. 

"How's it going?" she whispers.

"Good," Winn tells her. "Wouldn't it be so cool to have it in an aquarium?"

"Aww, with a bunch of pretty fish. There'd be so much potential for decoration. Coral and stuff..."

"Yeah. I think James' mom would be more into something traditional. Not a church, but like, maybe somewhere outside."

"A garden! Or, ooh, I bet Clark would let you use the Fortress of Solitude!"

"That sounds... cold," Winn says. "And kind of inaccessible to anyone without powers."

"I suppose," Kara agrees. "What about a spaceship? We can get you a spaceship!"

Winn shudders. "Nah, too many things that could go wrong. And if something happens and you're needed here, we can't be too far away."

"Yeah, that's fair," Kara sounds disappointed.

"But actually, a space theme might work. Like, a planetarium! We can have galaxy print dresses for the bridal party ladies and Federation uniforms for the fellas!"

"That could work!" Kara says.

"Okay. I'll see what James thinks tonight."

"And when are you going to tell Alex and J'onn and everyone?"

"We're planning to announce it to everyone once we figure out the approximate month."

"Is it going to be soon?"

"After we get a venue picked out, I think."

"When?" Kara whines.

"When what?" Alex asks, appearing from nowhere.

"Um, nothing," Winn says. "Just, uh, Kara is impatient because I haven't made her new, uh, suit... thingy."

"Alright," Alex says, shrugging. 

Winn types some gibberish on the computer to make Alex think they're doing something productive. She walks away and leaves Kara to keep badgering Winn.

"What about that museum downtown? Don't they have a planetarium and a nice garden?"

"I think they do!" Winn says, pulling up a picture. "Yep- open for events and parties. That could be really nice, actually. I will ask James."

"So, what kinds of food are you thinking?”

“Speaking of food, it’s time for my lunch break,” Winn says. “We can continue this once we get back.”

Winn brings takeout to CatCo and sits down on James' desk. 

"Hey," he says as James looks up from his work. 

"Hey, baby," James says back and stands up to kiss him. 

"How's the job?" Winn asks.

"Kara keeps asking me about the plans."

"Yeah, she does that to me too at the DEO."

"She's going to be a great Maid of Honor," James says.

Winn pulls James next to him on the desk and leans his head on his shoulder. 

"What would you think about a planetarium reception with a space theme?"

James kisses his forehead. "Sounds great, baby. I'll get a certain assistant searching for a good place. Once she comes back from whatever emergency it is now."

"And I should take some of this chicken and get back to work."

James nods and kisses him again.

 

 

2\. 

Winn and James go on their next date at the planetarium and are sold within minutes. They eat at the little cafe and look at the fake stars. 

“It’s perfect! They have such a cool museum so people who arrive early can explore it!” Winn says. “Oh, and look at the garden outside! We could have the ceremony there.”

“My mother would definitely like that.”

“Yeah, Kara would too.”

"Hi," James says to one of the employees. "Do you hold events here?"

The woman nods and smiles at them. "We do. I can connect you to a manager if you want more details."

"That would be great, thank you," James says happily. He smiles and Winn thinks it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

The manager sits across the table from them. She's a young woman with dark hair.

"Hi, I'm Lena."

"I'm James, and this is my husband-to-be, Winn," James introduces them.

Winn smiles and waves. 

"So you're planning a wedding?" Lena asks. 

"Yeah. We really like the atmosphere here, pun intended," Winn says. 

"Yes, it's very... star-crossed," James adds.

"So you just started to plan-it," Lena says, adding her own pun.

Winn and James both laugh.

"Yeah. We might have the ceremony outside the museum, in the garden in the courtyard. But we could come here for the reception and have cool space decorations and galaxy patterned suits and dresses," Winn says.

"Okay. So, what season are you thinking?"

"Uh, we ruled out summer. Maybe late winter or spring?"

"Okay," Lena says, consulting a calendar. "Would you consider March 4th?"

"Uh, there's a huge event at my company that week,” James says, comparing the dates to his calendar. “Would March 18th or so work?"

"It would be perfect! Uh, I can have your rate chopped to close to what we make on an average winter day, so it won't be ridiculous. I can also get you a deal on flowers. I have some contacts."

"You're the coolest," James says. "Now our maid of honor can stop nagging us about it."

"So how many people are you thinking?" 

"Uh, not tons. Neither of us have super extended families," Winn tells her.

"And how many in the party?"

"Kara, Lucy, Clark, and Alex for sure. And Winn's boss and my boss and my mother will have to be doing something."

Lena nods like she's thinking. "Okay. And what caterer?"

"We actually haven't arranged any of that stuff yet. You're the first professional we've talked to."

Lena smiles. "Okay. It's going to be great working with you two. And if you need any recommendations for where to shop for anything else, I know everything."

Lena shows them around the reserved rooms and points to a small one close to the auditorium. She sticks a post-it note on the door.

"This is where we'll store your stuff until all the visitors are out of the main room. We can set up a table for gifts and if you want a guestbook by the door and tackle the mailboxes, tablecloths, and specifics later."

"Okay. I will call Kara," Winn says. "And we can start on the save-the-dates this weekend."

"I'm really excited for you guys," Lena says. 

Winn smiles and steps out of the room to call Kara. 

"Kara, hi! We've got a venue and a date picked!"

Winn pulls the phone away from his ear as Kara squeals. 

"Yeah, Kara, James and I are excited too. We're going to call Alex and Lucy and J'onn and Cat and everyone now," Winn says. "Then we'll update Facebook and stuff."

"Okay! I will be making a Pinterest board of cool-looking space cake designs. I'll talk to you later!"

James joins Winn outside. 

"Kara is overjoyed," Winn says. 

"I bet," James says. He's smiling. 

"I'm going to call Alex, do you want Lucy? Clark already knows, right?"

"Yeah, but I should check the date with him. And when I’ve confirmed that Mr. Kent is going to be there, Cat will be be very eager to go."

"And Alex will be awkward about it but cool, and J'onn will be secretly really happy that he's going to be like the papa bear."

"Okay. We can get on that."

 

3\. 

“Hi!” James says. “This is Conrad. We’re old pals from photography training. And, Conrad, this is Winn, my almost-husband.”

Conrad shakes Winn’s hand. “Good to meet you. So you’re thinking a space theme?”

“Yep, that is the plan,” James says. 

“Alright. If you will go three doors to the right, I will bring in some props for your engagement photos and save-the-dates.”

Conrad comes back with a cardboard cutout of a moon and a few pairs of star-shaped sunglasses. 

“So, we’ll be able to pick from a few different backgrounds later. Right now, I’m just going to have you pose. We’ll have some more serious shots and a few dorky ones with the moon and sunglasses. I’m not going to make you kiss if you don’t want to, but we’ll need some romantic ones.”

Conrad starts positioning them so James is kissing Winn’s cheek and Winn is looking away. He moves James' arms so they’re around Winn and grabs Winn’s right hand and moves it to James' back.

“Okay, nice! Now, just hold hands. Make sure your rings are visible.”

Conrad keeps making adjustments to their positions and the camera. He has them switch so Winn is hugging James from behind and James is turning his head back to gaze at him.

“Can either of you lift the other?” Conrad asks. James easily picks Winn up under the knees and back. Winn puts one arm around the back of James' shoulders and the other one around the front. 

“Winn, kick your foot up. The other foot. Smile - and perfect. Can you give him a piggyback ride?”

James sets Winn down, and Winn jumps onto his back. 

“James, spread your feet a little more. Winn, keep your head angled the other way.”

Winn’s arms are wrapped around James' torso. He’s getting a little sore from holding on by the time Conrad has James set him down. James doesn’t even seem phased. 

Conrad hands them each a pair of the star-shaped glasses and has them put their arms around each other and smile at the camera.

“This one is just kind of dorky and cute.” 

He takes the glasses back and sets up the moon cutout.

“Okay, so who wants to sit on the moon first? Winn, you’re kind of shorter.”

“I know,” Winn says. He jumps up onto the seat behind the cardboard moon. James bends down and kisses him. 

“Alright, now both of you on there together.”

James sits beside Winn, and they turn to face each other. 

“Okay! That is a wrap for the studio shoots! Now we get to go outside!”

Conrad takes them to a forest and stops the car. 

“Do you have the props you requested to involve?” he asks Winn.

Winn nods and reaches into his bag to find the toy phasers and lightsabers.

“Okay, so you’re the expert on what the glowsticks do,” Conrad says.

“They’re lightsabers!”

“I’m more of a Trek person,” Conrad says. 

Winn rolls his eyes and hands James one of them. He shows him how to turn it on.

“Okay, we gotta stand and hold them upright,” Winn says. James follows his lead and mimics his stance.

Conrad snaps a few pictures with the tripod.

“Okay, now the phasers.”

Winn and James pose back to back with their fake phasers drawn. Conrad cheers.

“Now, both aim them in the same direction, like you’re on a spy movie poster.”

Conrad takes another picture and nods.

“I think we’re good. Nice posing, you guys. I look forward to your wedding and anything else you need me for.”


	2. Chapter 2

4\. 

"Winn, do you think we should try to get your mom a note?" James says, staring down potential save-the-date formats.

"What?" Winn asks.

"Your mom. Should we try to contact her?" 

"She left me years ago when I needed her most. And we looked for her, but never..."

James smiles and rubs Winn’s shoulder. "That was before you became a world-class hacker with access to government resources."

"Do you think I should try to find her?" 

"If it's what you want, I would be very happy to meet her."

"Yeah," Winn says. From what he remembers of his mother, she had been gentle and sweet. She had taught Winn how to sew and sing. "I think she'll love you."

"And I assume you aren't planning on inviting your father?"

"We could invite him just to taunt him, except I never want to see him again."

"That's fair. Winn, love, nothing is as important as you being comfortable."

"I do have some uncles on my dad's side that I've kinda lost touch with. I know one is a hardcore conservative, but a few are okay. I just didn't see them much after my dad went to prison, and none of them would take me."

"If you want to invite them, I say go ahead. We'll have plenty of room."

Winn smiles. "And Cat Grant just said she'll be there and asked to be seated next to Clark."

"So, what do you think about draping these over the chairs?" James asks, pointing to a picture of dark blue swirled tulle with colorful stars.

"Hell yeah," Winn says. "And for centerpieces on the tables, Kara found some little glass planets. We can put little moons around on maybe a black tablecloth and have glitter for stars."

"And hang up banners and strings of lights."

"And have photos with crescent moon cutouts!"

"And, Winn, we need to make something that's a Saturn pun based on Single Ladies."

Winn cackles. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

 

 

5.

James sticks his arms out and lets Winn prod him.

"Okay. I've already got most of your measurements from your Guardian suit, but this is a little different. Do you want to be wearing an all-white suit?"

"Sure!" James agrees. 

"Okay, can I put beading on it?"

"Whatever you want," James says, and Winn smiles happily.

"Okay, so I'm making pants, a button-up, and a beaded tux jacket for each of us. I was thinking maybe we could each have a galaxy tie. You could have a regular tie and I can wear a bowtie."

"And we could have the groomsmen wearing regular tuxedos with black pants and jackets, but we could get them matching printed vests."

"I like the way you think, Mister Olsen," Winn teases him.

"I'm glad to hear that, Mister Olsen," James responds without thinking. 

"Oh!" Winn says, almost scraping James' arm with a pin.

"Sorry, should I not have?"

"No, no, it's cool. I was just surprised. Hadn't thought about it, I guess. But I think I'll like being Mister Olsen."

James smiles down at him. "Have you looked up your mom?"

Winn frowns. "I've been avoiding it. I'm just not sure I want to know."

"I can try to find her. And sooner or later, you're going to figure it out."

"Yeah. I know. And I think I'm ready, I'm just scared."

James looks into Winn's eyes. 

"It's okay."

Winn hugs him tightly.

"Uh, I've been looking at some different patterns."

"Hmm?" James asks.

"For the galaxy ties, dresses, vests, and stuff. We already got a tulle for the decorations, but we can't have everything be the same. There are a few, if we're thinking multicolor there's a great red-purple-green one. Or we could have a dark blue swirly one, or just a plain one with stars. You're the photo dude, what do you think would look best?"

"Uh, let me see them."

Winn takes the samples and hands them to James.

"Well, the multicolored one is a little light and not very spacey. I think the one that just has stars would be very classy, but not colorful at all."

"Okay, so maybe the dark blue one?"

"That's what I'm thinking, yeah."

"Okay. I'll run it through Kara. And maybe we can have gold as an accent color. And what flowers?"

"Uh, we can deal with that later once we know what flowers are."

"You don't know what flowers are? They're plants, but-"

"Bad wording," James groans. 

"And what do you think for vows?"

"I, James Olsen, take you, Winn Schott Junior, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I will love what I know of you and trust what I don't, and anticipate loving you more as each day goes by. I swear to be your faithful guardian, champion, best friend, and one true love. I vow to love you unconditionally and change with you through everything in the future as we grow old together as best friends."

Winn's jaw hangs open. "Wow."

"Was it too much? Should I change it?"

"No, it's perfect. It's so sweet. I just, uh, hadn't realized that you'd already written yours. Mine is never going to be as good as that. All I can do is make bad jokes."

"I guess part of unconditionally loving who you are is loving your awful jokes," James says. 

"What if I start crying just from hearing your speech?"

"How about some galaxy handkerchiefs?" James suggests.

"I'll have the whole bridal party equipped. You know, should it even be a bridal party if there's no bride? Should we call it a groom-al party?" Winn says out of nowhere.

"Close enough," James grins. 

"Also, for the dresses, I was thinking, like, halter dresses."

"Ooh, that'd be nice," James agrees. "Not too long, maybe like knee-ankle length."

"Hmm," Winn says thoughtfully. “I’ll draw up some designs.”

 

 

6.

"Okay, so that's the printed paper plates ordered, the decorations booked, and the flowers reserved," James says. He's finally gotten back home from CatCo at almost eleven. Winn had stayed up waiting for him.

"And I've got the dresses, vests, ties, and accessories made, the suits for the groomsmen rented, food paid for, and, uh, I found my mom," Winn says.

"Really? Winn, that's so great!"

"Yeah. I just had to do a few slightly illegal things, but it's okay. She's actually only a few hours away. I, um, I emailed her."

"Did she respond?"

"Yeah. She actually wants to meet up in a few weeks and I'm wondering if you want to go with me?" Winn says, as more of a question than a statement.

"Do you want me to? It's your decision."

"Yeah. Yeah, that'd be nice. If she likes me, she'll like you too."

"Of course she'll love you, Winn. Even if you weren't her son, you're really lovable. I mean, J'onn decided he's basically your dad now."

Winn is silent, thinking about his father.

"Why wasn't I good enough for him?"

James knows who he's talking about. "He wasn't good enough for you. You did nothing wrong."

"I wouldn't say that..." Winn says, trying to make a joke.

"Except possibly for the vacuum incident-"

Winn shushes him and changes the subject. 

"So, uh, we're thinking a guestbook with the different planets and moons and stuff on each page?"

"And we could have guests sign based on the table they sit at, like we can have a Mercury table with a Mercury centerpiece."

"Ohh, and little blue placecards with a drawing of the planet their table is named after and the name!"

"So, like, people at the Saturn table would have a page in the guestbook they all signed?"

"And we could have the sun at our table! Hmm, and a framed picture of us and a asteroid thing for envelopes! We could have like a moon cutout!"

"Sounds like a plan," James says. "I will get in contact with some of my photography friends and we can take engagement pictures."

"It's really happening," Winn breathes. 

"It sure is."

"Also, I just realized that the first letters of 'sounds like a plan' spell 'SLAP'.

James kisses Winn. "Well, maybe you should go to sleep."

"SLAP," he says, before rolling over and shutting his eyes.

 

 

7.

"Hi," Winn says to the middle-aged woman at the table. Her brown hair is curly and her cheeks resemble Winn's.

She stares at his face as he sits down. Her hands reach out to touch him, then pull back 

"I'm Winn," he introduces himself.

She snaps out of her shock.

"I'm Sally."

"I know," Winn says. "And this is my husband-to-be, James."

James smiles at Sally and shakes her hand. 

"He's the one who encouraged me to track you down," Winn says. 

Sally smiles. "Winn, I'm sorry. I always thought about going back since the day I left, but I didn't think you'd ever forgive me or want me back."

"I do want you back," Winn says. "James and I want you to be at our wedding."

Sally’s shoulders shake and she wipes her face.

"I'm not happy you left, but I'm willing to try again," Winn tells her. James puts his arm around him.

Sally smiles. 

"So how did you two meet?"

"We were introduced by a friend," Winn says. "And we were best buddies for a while, and then we started dating. Then, I got a ring and put it in a ring box, then put that in a tiny box, then wrapped that box, then put it in another box, and wrapped that, and put it in twenty more. It's a miracle that he said yes after all that."

Sally laughs at them.

"What are you both doing for a living?"

"James works at CatCo, and I work at a lab."

"CatCo? Wow, do you get to talk to Cat Grant?"

"Yeah, we know her," James says. "She's actually going to be at the wedding."

"Wow," Sally says. "My job doing costumes at a children's theater seems boring now."

"So that's where Winn gets his sewing talent."

"Yeah. I used to teach him how to sew."

Something in the way she speaks reminds Winn of his own voice.

"I'm working on our tuxes," Winn says. 

"Do you need any help?" Sally offers. 

They start talking about beading and designs. Winn can tell that James doesn’t really understand, but is smiling anyway.

"So where are you having it?"

"The ceremony will be in a garden, and we'll have the reception in a planetarium." 

"Oh, nice. I had my second wedding on my brother-in-law's farm."

"You got remarried?" Winn asks.

"Yeah. I met Lydia a few years ago, and now she's my wife and I have two teenage stepdaughters."

"Could I meet them?" Winn asks. 

"If you want. Natalie and Sadie will want to be at the wedding, though."

"I can invite them," Winn says. 

"Are you sure? You haven't even met them."

"Well, hopefully that's going to change soon."

"They'll be very willing to help out. They know I have a son, but they never asked. Natalie is really tall, if you need help putting decorations up."

"Great," Winn says. "I would have to stand on a chair otherwise."

"You have to stand on a chair just to reach my face," James points out.

Sally laughs and Winn scowls jokingly.

"But yes, we might need some help setting up some drapes and light strings," James adds.

"When will it be?"

"March. Just a few months now."

"Okay. Do you want to come over and meet Lydia and the ladies?" Sally asks. "They're going to love you and I think they'll have some ideas about favors."


	3. Chapter 3

8\. 

Winn is antsy. Everything is ready. The blue pansies and yellow flowers are ordered. Sally has made the ribbons and feathers for the corsages and has them ready to pin a flower on. Winn and James' tuxedos are adjusted and beaded. Natalie has proven herself able to lift the decorations and lights. Her sister, Sadie, has volunteered to sit at the guestbook and carry presents. Conrad has agreed to take pictures. The dresses are ready, and Lena has started texting them with daily updates. The food is ordered. The musicians are booked. Kara and Clark have written their speeches, and Winn and James have written their vows. All the payments are prepared. Winn tries to think of something he'd missed. He frowns when nothing comes to mind. Kara had pushed them out of her apartment with instructions to forget about the wedding for a little while and go out.

James sits next to him. 

"You doing okay?" 

"Yeah," Winn says. "We've just got everything done early and I feel like I've missed something."

"I know the feeling. I've been going through all these wedding checklists online. I've got the rings ready, the favors are prepared, and we have a list of pictures."

"How about we go out tonight?" Winn asks. "If you're not too tired."

"Where shall we go?" James says.

"Hmm. Zoo?"

"I think it's closed today," James says.

"How about the aquarium?" Winn asks.

"Sure!" James says.

"You know, Kara suggested that we get married here," Winn says at the aquarium. A spotted fish swims past his head. 

James traces over where some plants are pressed against the glass. 

"This would have worked too, but the planetarium is perfect. Besides, I think Kara will be excited that Lena will be at the wedding. She was totally checking her out when we introduced them."

"Yeah, but if we'd had it here we could have gotten fresh exotic seafood," Winn jokes.

James gasps in fake-shock when he gets the joke. 

"But do you have any regrets?" James asks.

"I wish our dads could be in it," Winn says. He doesn't even need a second to think about it. 

"Yeah. I wish they were still here. But I, um, I got a military flag. I was going to put it on a chair next to Mom. And I got some mini pictures of him I might put in the bouquet or cufflinks or something.”

They stroll past a shark with giant stripes and Winn stares. 

"Have you warned Clark that Cat will be there?" Winn asks.

"Yeah, and Lois too. I also warned him that his self-admitted number-one fanboy will be one of the grooms and told him not to steal my man."

"That was years ago," Winn says. "And you definitely had a thing for him too."

"Maybe." 

"You did. Everyone's at least a little gay for Super, uh, Clark."

"I can neither confirm nor deny that," James says.

"Cat will agree. Oh, and speak of the devil, Kara just texted that Cat is bringing a guest who may or may not be the President."

"The President is coming to our wedding?"

"Apparently," Winn says. "I mean, Kara didn't say it, but she sort of implied it."

James rubs his forehead. "Well, that sounds like something to deal with tomorrow." 

"I agree. Look at that tiny fish."

"Which one?"

"The floppy one! With the blue dot and the long tail!"

"I think that's an eel," James says.

"Oh," Winn says. He feels foolish.

"I did some photography work for an aquarium and some scuba diving tours one time, so I know a few things about fish."

"Oh," Winn says, feeling slightly less foolish. He should still be able to recognize an eel, but at least James has a good reason to know stuff. "Well, in that case, please continue to seduce me with your fish biology knowledge."

"Do you want me to tell you how fish have sex?"

"No!" Winn says. "That's gross."

"Okay, because I don't know," James says. He smiles jokingly at Winn.

"I'm very glad to hear that," Winn says. He frowns as he remembers another thing to do. 

"We've gotta get everything in the room Lena wants us to store stuff. And Kara's been acting super weird lately. I don't know if she's worried about something."

"We can deal with that tomorrow," James says. "Right now, let's just forget about it for a while and relax. Look at some fancy fish."

"Yeah," Winn agrees.

James' phone rings. He sighs and answers it.

"Kara? What's up?"

James frowns as Kara speaks into his ear.

"Okay. I'll be there."

He puts the phone down and starts heading to the parking lot. "Change of plans. Kara says we have to go to her place. She said it's nothing bad, she just wants to talk and it's urgent."

"Okay," Winn says. "Sorry, little fishies." 

James finds the car and opens the passenger door for Winn. Winn blushes as he sits down and James hops in the other side and starts driving. 

Winn frets the whole way over until James opens the door again. 

Winn steps out and holds James' hand as they ride the elevator to Kara's apartment. Winn knocks and shifts from foot to foot until Kara opens the door. Winn barely has time to register that she's wearing a ruffled dress before she's hugging both him and James.

Kara lets them go. "I know you didn't want to organize a bachelor party, but I invited a few friends over. Lena helped me put it together."

Kara invites them in. Maggie and Alex are sitting on stools. Clark and Lois are talking to James' brother and mom. Lucy and Lena are listening to Cat. J'onn and M'gann are standing next to Eliza. Sally is getting something from the fridge for her family. 

They all look and pause when Winn and James enter. Winn gasps and James smiles at him. 

Clark greets James with a handshake and then lifts him up in a hug. Clark says hello to Winn too, and Winn hopes he doesn't remember how Winn fawned over him when they first met.

James is pulled into conversation with his mother, leaving Winn to talk to Kara.

"So how'd you put this all together?" he asks.

"Well, Cat paid for everything, so that helped. Lena texted me and asked if you had planned a bachelor party, and I said no, so she asked if I wanted to work on it. She's a super smart lady, you know? And she’s gorgeous too. Then I just contacted everyone and arranged a time. I told them to save their presents for the wedding. I hope that's alright. Also, Cat paid for nice pizza. It'll be here soon. And we didn't, like, hire anyone for the entertainment. It's not that much. It was all Sally's idea anyway."

Winn hugs Kara. He's so glad that they're friends. That's how they were meant to be, best bisexual buddies. 

"Thank you so much," he says, and he means it. "You are the best."

"I couldn't have done it without Lena," Kara says, blushing when she mentions the woman. "She knows everything. She found a way to get discounts and table clothes and good food. I mean, she even got my hair done for free!"

Winn smirks as Kara continues gushing while the object of her affections approaches from behind her.

"Hi," Winn says to Lena. "I heard you help put this all together."

"I had a hand," Lena says. "It was nothing, though. I just pulled a few strings. And it was all Sally's idea."

"Thank you," Winn says, shaking her hand. He tunes out as Kara starts telling Lena more about how Winn and James met and steps away to talk to Sally.

She is standing next to her family. She waits for Winn to speak as he approaches.

Winn wraps his arms around Sally. "Thank you so much, Mom."

Sally squeezes him. "I'm so proud of you, dear." 

When Winn lets go, James is in the process of charming Sally's daughters. They'd met him before, but it won't hurt him to be extra polite.

"I took the liberty of figuring out everyone's favorite pizza," M'gann says. "And I can make some non-alcoholic drinks for everyone."

Winn hugs her. 

"Papa Bear!" he says to J'onn. 

J'onn frowns. "Please don't call me that."

Winn hugs him. "You're the coolest space dad ever."

Eliza smiles as Winn turns to her. "And, Eliza, you've been like a mother to me."

"The first time Kara brought you over for Thanksgiving, I knew immediately that I had a new son. I'm glad you found your mother too."

Winn hugs her. "You'll always have a special place in my heart."

"Aw," she says. 

"Is he taking your name? Or you his, or both staying the same?" Winn hears Maggie ask James.

"I know I'll still be Olsen, in honor of my dad and family. I'm not sure about Winn, though," James says. "You'll have to ask him."

"I suppose I've been planning on it," Winn says. "Since my dad isn't, you know, and my mom was gone for a while, I'd always thought I'd try to distance myself from the family. But now Sally's back and I don't know what to do."

Alex pats his arm. "You'll make a good choice." 

Cat starts firing questions about registry at him. 

"Well, we're going to be moving into a house from our apartment. We've bought it, but we've been waiting to move our stuff until the wedding's over. So, I'd say a new sewing machine, a nice laptop, some kind of exercise things I don't understand for James, furniture, I suppose, uh, towels- Kara, are you taking notes?"

"I was an assistant! When people start listing, I start writing."

"You were all the way across the room!" Maggie says. Alex raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah," Maggie realizes.

"I'm just going to make sure that all of these are on the registry later," Kara continues.

"And what about the honeymoon?" Maggie asks.

"We're going on a cruise up north," Winn says. 

M'gann hands Winn a fizzy drink with a cherry. "It's cream soda with juice and flavor. No alcohol."

"Thank you so much," Winn says. It's delicious. 

M'gann hands another drink off to James' mother. Winn wanders over to talk to her, knowing he won't be getting away anytime soon. He loves Martha, but once she starts talking there's no getting away.

"Martha," he says.

Martha embraces him. She makes him sit down next to James with his drink.

"You've both been on your feet too much, Winnie and Jimmy. You need to sit for a while."

James doesn't protest. He reaches for Winn's hand and squeezes it. 

Martha sits across from them. "How have you two been?" she asks.

"It's been chaotic, but we're having a good time," Winn replies. 

"I'm so glad to hear that, honey. James? Anything you want to add?"

"Our future house is so great, Mom. It has a studio and a gym and it's so cool," James says. 

"And how do you plan on consummating it?" 

"Mom!" James yelps. Winn just turns red.

"Okay, fine. I won't ask. How are your jobs?"

"CatCo is doing great. Cat's still out on break. She's earned it," James says.

"And, Winn, how is your secret lab thing?"

"It's, well, secret. But I can tell you that we've had quite a few successes. How's yours?"

"Hmm," Martha says, and Winn feels like she can read his thoughts just like J'onn. "The new courthouse is ridiculous. There was nothing wrong with the old one, but now they want us to drive another three miles to get there! And it's not even built all the way. Either that or they're already having to do construction. I don't like the whole plastic art-deco thing they're doing. And the parking is a mess. If you drive somewhere for lunch, there won't be a spot when I get back. And I swear that the place is making everyone more grumpy."

"Pizza!" Kara announces. Everyone quiets in time to hear the doorbell ring. Some of the guests look confused at how she knew it was there before the bell rang. 

Kara hands out pizza and M'gann refills drinks. Winn takes the opportunity to stand up and tell Martha that he has to say hello to Clark. James gives him a thumbs-up and Winn takes a deep breath. He's still beyond impressed with Clark, even though Clark had given him the superhero equivalent of a shovel talk.

Winn says hi to Clark. He isn't expecting Clark to hug him just like he'd done to James. He also isn't expecting a super strength-hug to hurt that much.

"Ee! Ah! Ow!" Winn vocalizes his pain until Clark puts him down. He bends over and rubs his ribs.

Clark pats him on the back and Winn almost flies forward again. 

"Never before have I appreciated how good Kara is at controlling her strength," Winn says. 

Clark just laughs. "That was me controlling my strength!"

Winn smiles. "Okay. Just don't kill me, please. Also, can I have your autograph sometime. As, you know, the guy, not as Clark."

Clark rolls his eyes. "Sure."

Lucy smiles at Winn on Clark’s other side. "What's up?"

"Heard you were off with your girlfriend from another universe," Winn says.

"Yeah," Lucy says. "Linda's great. She and our Earth-1 buddies are doing great. Speaking of Barry and Cisco, I gave them your wedding invitations, and they're going to be here." 

Winn gasps. "Linda can come too, if you want. We've met her, and we just had a cancellation from one of my weird cousins I didn't want there in the first place."

Lucy blushes. "I'll tell her."

"Great," Winn says. "We need a low percentage of straight people there."

Lucy laughs. "I think we're doing okay so far."

Winn starts yawning, and the rest of the evening is a blur until he falls asleep next to James.


	4. Chapter 4

9.

Winn runs his hand over the tuxedo beading again and fidgets with one of the strings of lights.

"You ready for the ceremony rehearsal?" James asks, rubbing his back. The dinner had gone well, and they had both gotten nice manicures with the ladies, but Winn was tired. 

Winn breathes out slowly and stands up. The wedding party is waiting outside in the hotel lobby. They are all just wearing regular clothes, not wanting to get their fancy clothes dirty one day before they have to look nice in them.

"Okay," Kara yells. Everyone stops speaking. 

"This is the first run-through, so things are going to go wrong. That's the whole point-so they won't go wrong during the wedding. So, we start out with the music playing."

Kara turns on a recording of the processional song. She had endlessly made fun of them for choosing the Jupiter segment of the Planets suite, since Jupiter cheated on his wife.

"Since there aren't very many of us and the aisle is about 10 yards, we don't have to start moving for the first few seconds of the song. That will give the visitors enough time to realize that it's starting and build the anticipation. Clark and I are going to be the last to go through except for the grooms so we can keep telling everyone when to go. The officiant will be waiting behind the platform. So, we start with Lucy and Alex. You don't have to hold hands or anything since you have the bouquets, just start walking. It doesn't matter what feet you step with first, just make sure it's with the music. Try to stay next to each other, though. When you reach the platform, I'm going to send Cat and Hank up. You two, just make sure you don't drop your flowers. Then it's going to be me and Clark. I'm going to have Winn's ring, and Clark will have James'. James, you stay on the left facing in and Martha will be on your right with a picture of your dad in the flowers. Then, Sally will walk with Winn. So let's run through our positions. I made a little spreadsheet. So, here's the platform. Our officiant, Hirut, in the middle, here. Winn, you're towards the door. James, opposite side. Sally will be next to Winn and Martha will be on the other side of James. Then we have me by Sally and Clark by Martha. Cat, Hank, you're next. And finally we've got Alex and Lucy. So, we're all in a semicircle. Then the music will stop. James, Winn, hold hands. Don't look at Hirut. She's an officiant. She's not here to stare at you, and our audience will want to see you. If you don't want to look at them, that's fine. Just make sure they can see your faces. Look at each other."

Kara shoves them into places she's marked with tape on the floor. Hirut is standing on her own space, looking amused by Kara as she reads through the vows. 

Kara keeps going. "Okay. We'll stay like this until the processional ends, or if it's already ended, we'll just pose for a moment for your photographer - what did you say his name was? Conrad? Yeah, him - to take pictures. Now, we start. Hirut, you say your thing. Just do the first few words in this run-through."

"Alright," Hirut says. "Good evening, astronauts and aliens! Welcome to National City and the wedding of James Olsen and Winn Schott Junior."

"Okay. Now, we are going to have the reader go up and read the letter. He isn’t here yet, but I’m sure he’ll figure it out. Then, moment of silence. Then we go to the honor."

Hirut heads back to the microphone and reads her next honor line. 

"Okay, now the cheesy reflection things they wrote," Kara announced. Winn raises an eyebrow at her.

Hirut reads a few sentences in of each. 

"Hirut, announce the soloist,” Kara says, reading off her notecard.

"And now we have a friend of the grooms', Megan Mortzz, performing a medley of songs from science fiction movies. Some of them you may recognize from Winn's humming."

M'gann plays the first few measures in the collection of space themed songs on her violin. The party applauds.

"Now go to the vows, and we should try them word for word," Kara instructs.

Hirut nods and stands up higher. "We are now at the part of the ceremony that the ending of movies cut to, the vows. So, let us take Winn and James from engagement to marriage! So, I ask the grooms if it is indeed their intention to be married today. James Olsen, if you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Winn, please reply 'I do'."

"I do," James says, squeezing Winn's hand.

"And Winn Schott Junior, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to James?"

"Heck, dude, I sure do," Winn says. James laughs. 

"Do you?" Hirut prompts with a sense of humor.

"I do," Winn says.

"Now, Winn and James, having heard that it is your intention to be married to each other, I ask you to declare these vows. James, please repeat these words: 

‘I, James Olsen, take you, Winn Schott Junior, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I will love what I know of you and trust what I don't, and anticipate loving you more as each day goes by. I swear to be your faithful guardian, champion, best friend, and one true love. I vow to love you unconditionally and change with you through everything in the future as we grow old together as best friends.’ And, Winn, repeat after me. 'I, Winn Schott Junior, take you, James Olsen, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I have loved you, first as a friend, then a best friend, then a boyfriend, then as a fiancée, and now, finally, as a husband. I promise to trust you, believe in you, and work tirelessly to make your dreams come true as you work for mine. It didn't take long for you to win my heart over, and it will belong to you forever.’"

James laughs at the pun. 

"These rings will be symbols of your devotion. Clark, please give James' ring to Winn. And Winn, if you will now put the ring on James' finger, or pretend to. And repeat: 'I give you this ring as a symbol of our love. If I had to cross the stars for you, I would. I love you to ... infinity and beyond."

"To infinity and beyond!" Winn finishes dramatically. James shakes his head a little.

"And Clark, give Winn's ring to James. James, put the ring on Winn's finger and repeat: 'I give you my father's ring as a symbol of our love and your belonging to our family. I love you so much. You're my best friend."

"Winn and James, you have now committed yourselves to one another by the pledge of your vows and exchange of your rings. I wish you and those around you every pleasure of the universe. Now, by the power vested in me by the city of Central City, and yes, the International Federation of Planets, it is my honor and delight to declare Winn and James husband and husband. You may now kiss your husband."

Winn looks around awkwardly before he leans up to kiss James on the cheek.

"Cut!" Kara says. "I know people are watching, and that makes it awkward, but if you want to try, you can close your eyes and hug to make it less weird."

"I don't need kissing practice!" Winn tells her. 

James winks at him. "I know."

"Okay," Kara says. "Proceed."

Hirut smiles at them. "I'm proud to present the newlyweds, Winn and James Olsen! As we go inside and move to the reception, we will ask you to sign a guestbook at the table. We will be having dinner, and making more speeches there! Whoo!"

Winn takes James' hand and starts pulling him away. 

"Where are you going?" Kara asks. "We have to run it again!" 

"Oh," Winn says, feeling foolish. "I forgot it's not the day and we're not married yet."

"You ready?" Kara calls, and starts herding them back to their starting positions.


	5. Chapter 5

10\. 

Winn wakes up by himself. He had turned the alarm off in the hope of sleeping well, and it had worked. He feels genuinely refreshed and wanders downstairs in his pajamas.

James is working out in the hotel exercise room. He waves to Winn from some machine Winn can't make sense of. Winn smiles and waves back, thinking about the hotel pancakes. Clark smiles too while lifting weights Winn thinks are heavier than his whole body. Winn sees Cat Grant standing by the window and watching Clark get sweaty.

Most of the attendees are staying in that hotel. Winn walks past Sadie and Natalie splashing each other in the pool and Maggie playing arcade games against M'gann and losing. 

Winn showers. He doesn't put his nice clothes on yet, since the ceremony doesn't start for a good five hours. 

Lena and Kara are talking over a pile of breakfast food. As anxious as Kara is about the wedding, Lena always seems to get her to calm down and laugh. 

Sally and Lydia hug him and let him sit at their table. 

"You excited?" Lydia asks. "It's the big day!"

Winn has liked Lydia since they met. Her Southern accent and broken nose make her quite a personality. 

"Yeah!" Winn says. "I just love James so much."

"I know you do," Sally says. "We all love him. He's just so nice."

"He's amazing," Winn agrees. "Also, thank you for all your help on the dresses. The ladies tried them on a few weeks ago, and they're perfect. They're all going to do their own hair and makeup, but they don't have to do anything fancy. And they all have their own gold shoes. Uh, where's J'onn?"

"He is supervising the setup in the park outside the planetarium. I'm going to send Natalie to help him in a bit."

"Great," Winn says. J'onn probably wouldn't need any help with his superpowers, but Sally didn't know that. Winn picks up a muffin the size of his head and starts eating.

M'gann walks back from the arcade, apparently having had mercy on Maggie. She practices her violin solo one last time. 

Winn sees a middle-aged man sitting by himself. He's wearing an army uniform with an insignia Winn doesn't recognize and checking his watch. 

"Hi," he says, wondering if this is someone James had invited. 

The man looks him up and down. The wrinkles in his face show as he looks up into Winn's eyes.

"Hope you're gonna dress up a little more for your wedding, kid," he says. Winn looks down at his own pajama pants.

"Yeah, I beaded our tuxedos. It's going to be nice."

The man grunts. "You'd better be good for Jamie, kid."

Winn smiles uncomfortably. "Uh, I'm Winn."

James stands next to Winn, finished with his workout, and kisses him on the cheek. Clark is picking the perfect waffle and adding jam.

"Winn, I see you've met Major Ashthon. He served with my father. He's also the only one who can call me 'Jamie'."

Winn nods, remembering James mentioning him. 

"I've seated you next to the chair with the Army flag we have for my dad," James tells the Major. He nods solemnly and checks his watch again.

James takes a plate of sausage and sits down. Winn takes a seat beside him. 

James wipes his forehead, and Winn doubts that the sweat is from exercising. 

"I thought he was going to be worse about me marrying a dude," James says. "He's not, like, horrible, but he's traditional and always wanted me to settle down with a nice girl."

"I think he just gave me some form of shovel talk," Winn says. "Well, more like a 'you better not wear PJs to your own wedding' talk."

"He doesn't really like civilians, but he doesn't know that you're, you know, a secret agent. And he considers it his responsibility to be my mentor, so he'll be okay."

"Mm," Winn sighs. He takes a bite of muffin and leans on James.

"I'm so glad there's no bride so we don't have to avoid each other today," James jokes. 

"That would make it difficult to take the photos," Winn says. 

"Have you seen Alex?" Kara asks, Lucy on her tail. 

"I can't remember," Winn tells her. 

"Hmm, okay. Lena's letting us use two rooms to get ready in, and I was thinking we'd head over so we have plenty of time before pictures." 

Alex walks downstairs with her hair wet and a dress over her arm. 

"Hey, I'm ready."

"Okay," Kara says. "We will see you there!"

James runs his hand over his head.

"I should probably shower too, and then be on our way," he says.

Winn kisses him. "Alright. Our tuxes and everything are already there, so we just have to bring ourselves."

James starts climbing the hotel stairs. Winn watches fondly.

"He's something, huh?" Clark says.

Winn smiles. "He's amazing."

"I couldn't be happier for you two. When he moved to National City, he told me so much about you. Kara had already mentioned you, of course, but James was smitten. He's adored you since you met, and not just for your highly commendable skill set. He loves you because you overcame everything that happened from the villains in your past to be a hero. What I'm trying to say is that he made a good choice."

Winn smiles. "I can't believe Superman just gave me the stamp of approval to marry his best bro."

"I can't believe it either," Clark says. "I always just thought of you as Kara's nerdy best friend, to be honest. I never thought I'd be at your wedding."

"Well, if someone tries to blow up the planetarium, we'll be the safest wedding in the world."

"Yeah. I am going to keep my emergency phone on, and so will Kara, but we'll try our best not to leave." 

"Thanks for being here," Winn says. "I know you've probably got stuff going on in both lives, but you chose to be with us anyway."

"James is my best buddy," Clark says. "And I'd be here for you too. You've always been there for my cousin. And my best friend."

"Aww," Winn says. 

Lois walks in from another room and sits next to them.

"Hey, Winn," she greets him. "Do you know why Cat Grant hates me?"

Clark shrugs. "She's always weird around me too. And she keeps asking if you're cheating on me with Superman."

Lois laughs. "She's quite the character, isn't she?"

"Yeah. I'm glad she could get time off from answering dumb questions for the President to be here. Even if she has been lecturing James about how he decorated her old office, she loves us."

"Ah, Finn, Clark, Louie," Cat says from behind him. Somehow she's already wearing sunglasses and a lace red dress. 

Lois makes eye contact with Winn and shrugs. "I guess a nickname can be interpreted as a sign of friendship."

"Yeah, she probably still calls James 'Ames', even though he's been running her company for a year now. We're all sort of used to this."

The elevator opens and Martha steps out. 

"Those stairs are so steep," she says to nobody in particular, then sits at Winn's table.

"Have you seen Jimmy this morning?" she asks.

"Yeah, he's in the shower right now."

"He's going to get all dressed up. I'm so happy my baby boy's finally getting married. And you're going to be a family! I've always wanted this for him. Henry and I had a military wedding, of course. He wore his uniform, and we walked under a sabre arch together. You've met Diego, right? Major Ashthon? Yeah, he was Henry's best man. And the night before, Henry and I were sleeping in these inflatable beds, right? And somehow, all the air leaked out of mine so by the next morning, I was lying on flat bars with a layer of canvas over them. He always said that he didn't do it, and I believe him, but I'd always give him a hard time about it. And whenever I played Scrabble, I'd come up with words he insisted weren't real but were in the dictionary anyway. He would always pretend to be mad, but he'd be laughing. Then we had little Jimmy, and we both let him win. Don't tell him that, though. He still thinks 'cerulean' has two 'l's. We let him play it on a triple word."

Linda walks down the stairs with a yawn and interrupts to ask if Lucy has already left. 

Winn nods. "Yeah, she's gone to set up at the venue."

Linda sighs and goes to pour coffee. Winn excuses himself to get ready to get in the car. Clark says the same and leaves Lois to talk to Mrs. Olsen.

He finds James getting dressed in the bathroom of their suite. He's wearing clean jeans and a nice sweater. He'll be changing into his tux later in the day.

"Do I need to bring a hairbrush?" Winn asks.

"You should be fine," James says. "I'm sure Kara and the ladies will have one. And if you brush it now, they'll still brush it again later."

"Makes sense," Winn says. He puts on slacks and a button-down shirt for the ride over. He checks for his ID card in his pocket but leaves everything else. It's all already paid for, and it would be a shame to lose money on his wedding day. The other emergency supplies are already at the planetarium, so Winn puts his socks and shoes on. His mind cycles through every potential issue he can think of.

"You ready to go?" he asks James.

James smiles. Some of Winn's anxiety dissipates as James kisses his cheek. 

They take the stairs down. The people in the lobby wave and smile. James grins back. Winn just blushes as they reach the car. 

They only have to drive for five minutes to reach the planetarium. They had picked their hotel based on proximity to the place. Neither their apartment nor future house was more than a forty-five minute drive, but Winn had wanted to stay in a hotel with the guests and have a short drive. James had agreed. 

The CD player turns on automatically when Winn cranks the car. It returns to the place in the 2001 soundtrack it had left off at, and Winn switches it off quickly.

"True romance is watching sci-fi movies," James jokes. 

Winn laughs and backs out of the parking space, looking behind him. 

James rolls down a window. It's still a little chilly outside, and Winn shivers across the seat. James breathes it in one time before he shuts it.

"Ah, what a nice morning," James says.

Winn shakes his head. "I never understand how you go out jogging in this weather."

"It's difficult," James says. It's just like a normal conversation on a normal morning.

Winn parks in one of the best planetarium parking spots. He unlocks the door and puts his hand on the handle. 

"You ready? To get married?" he asks James. 

James leans across the compartment between them to awkwardly kiss Winn's cheek. 

"I'm ready if you are," James says.

Winn smiles and grimaces as the compartment pokes him in the side.

He grips James' hand and lets go. He steps out of the door.

Lucy waves to them. She's not wearing her bridesmaid dress yet. The decorations all seem to be set up outside, but Lucy keeps fluffing the tulle anxiously. Conrad is snapping shots of the decorations.

Conrad and Lucy follow them inside since everything is about ready in the garden. 

Somehow Clark is already there, watching Kara and Alex are working to lift up one of the larger tables. Kara would easily do it by herself if not for the presence of Lena, Conrad, and Natalie. 

Natalie is hanging blue drapes and fairy lights along the wall. Lena is experimenting with some of the planetarium functions.

"Look," she says to Kara. "I even programmed it to do a disco pattern." 

Kara squeals and almost drops the table on Alex's foot. Alex gives Kara a look and sets it down in its assigned spot. Lucy rushes over with a starry tablecloth and covers the table. She puts a model sun as a centerpiece and sprinkles glitter. Natalie arranges Mars Bars and other candy around it and stands back. 

Conrad takes a picture of it from the side.

"I think that's it," she says. 

"Okay. Shall we get ready?" Clark asks. James smiles. 

"And, Lena, you said you'd let me tour your museum," Natalie says. Lena nods and starts walking with her.

"Okay, so you each have a separate room to get ready in, courtesy of Lena. So James, you will be in here, and Winn, you'll be across from him. Uh, I don't think you'll need much help getting dressed, but if you need anything, we will be putting on our dresses,” Kara says.

Winn and James nod and step into their rooms. Their beaded clothes are hanging up. 

Winn steps into the white pants and buttons his best white shirt. He ties his galaxy bow tie and gets Clark to help fasten his galaxy suspenders. He checks himself out in the mirror and puts on the tuxedo jacket. 

He'd tried it on before, of course, but this is different. This time there's no pins in it or loose fabric. It’s perfect.

It fits as well as he'd thought it would. He adjusts the collar and cuffs and puts his gold dress shoes on. He runs his hand through his hair and steps back out. 

Clark is wearing black pants and tux, but his vest matches the grooms' tie. His glasses are clean, which is a first. 

James is dressed similarly to Winn. He's been sitting outside the room waiting for him. His tie is perfect, and his cufflinks have miniature photos of his father on them. Winn gasps, and he feels his smile expand across his face. James turns around and grins wildly when he sees him.

Sally enters as Winn and James are greeting each other.

"Where are the ladies? I might be able to help them with makeup."

"Uh, one of the bathrooms, I think," Clark says.

"Okay. We'll start with you."

"Start what?" Clark asks. Sally pushes him onto a chair and starts putting something on his eyes.

"It'll just make you look better for pictures," she says.

"Alright," Clark says.

Sally is done just as quickly, and she hurries off, telling the men not to go anywhere. Clark feels around in his pocket for the ring and fidgets with it.

He sits up suddenly. "Ammo store robbery. I'll be right back."

Winn and James nod. When Kara starts walking out of the dressing room with her dress on but makeup partially done, James tells her that Clark is handling it.

"Thank Rao," Kara says. "I don't want to change into my suit."

"I could have made you a formal suit," Winn teases her. 

"Then Clark would want one too," Kara jokes. She brushes her hair with one hand. "I am going to get my makeup finished and put my shoes on. Alex is already done getting dressed, and Lucy is coming along nicely."

Sally walks out of the room with a hairbrush. 

"Your turn, fellas," she tells them. She grabs Winn's arm and pushes him onto a chair. She combs his hair and puts some kind of product in it to keep it looking nice. 

Winn makes a move to stand up, but Sally starts reaching into her bag of tools.

"Is that mascara?" Winn asks.

"Yes. What I'm going to do will make you look just a bit better, but people won't be able to tell you're wearing makeup."

"Okay," Winn says. 

"Hold still!" she instructs him as she puts something on his mouth. 

"Alright, James' turn," she announces. Winn stands up and looks in the mirror. He doesn't look much different, but his eyelashes seem a little longer than normal.

She spends a little more time on James, doing something to his eyebrows. Winn nods approvingly once Sally's done.

"Thank you," James says to her, shaking her hand. She hugs him and shuts her eyes in his shoulder.

"My son couldn't be marrying a better man."

"Thank you," James says. "He couldn't be a better man himself."

"Aww," Winn says. 

Alex walks out of the room. Her dress is a tea-length halter in galaxy print. 

"Uh, Lucy wants to know how we'll pin our corsage things."

"I'll show you when it's time. I'll start putting them together now," Sally says.

"They're not done yet?" Winn says.

"No. I couldn't make them beforehand, because the flowers have to be fresh."

She runs to a table and picks out a dark orchid and a stem of small golden flowers from her fresh selection. She adds a few other plants for filler and a wire of beads and a peacock feather. She twists it with wire and wraps a floral ribbon around the stem. Then she attaches a golden bow and a scrap of lace.

"Are they all this fancy?" Alex asks, staring.

"No, this one's for Winn. 

She repeats the process with another one for James, adding a photo of his father to the stem. Clark gets back before she's done. 

"I'm back. Work emergency, sorry."

Sally scolds him for having his vest on wrong, but can't leave her partially-formed boutonnière on the table to fix it. Winn adjusts his collar. 

Sally finishes another boutonnière and moves onto the next.

"These are great to make. They give me something to do with my hands so I don't get so nervous. When I made them at my second wedding, I accidentally made twelve extras. Lydia pinned all of them on at once to make me laugh. Right now, I'm just gonna keep making them until someone tells me to stop."

"Good deal," James says. "We're going to start taking the pictures of everyone in two hours, but my friend will be here soon to take pictures of the venue and all the decorations. Then we have a list of pictures we want to get."

"Which ones?" Sally asks.

"Me and Winn standing under the arch, one with the party, one with all the people who helped out in the wedding, shots of family groups, and ones with the corsages and cake and stuff, and a silhouette one of me and Winn with the planetarium decorations. There's a few more on the list that I can't recall. And we asked for anything else the photographer thinks would be good."

"That'll be so fun," Sally says. "So, when is the guestbook being signed?"

"As people walk into the planetarium from the park outside between the ceremony and reception."

"Okay, so Sadie can attend everything like regular?"

"Yeah. And I'll need to show her where the gift table is. She might have to stack stuff on it, and under it, and around it."

"She's up to the task," Sally says.

"Winn, Conrad and I are going to go get some more shots of the preparation. In a few minutes, I'll come back to get you, and we'll do a few couple pictures, then we'll do the main family pictures. There will be a few more during the ceremony and reception, but we'll get the really important ones done. And once we get those pictures, it'll be about time to go,” James says.

"Wow," Winn says. Before, there had always been a comfortable window of time before the wedding where he could stay calm. But now, once he steps out of that room, he won't have a break before getting married. 

James pats his arm. "You won't have to get up for a few more minutes."

Winn smiles up at him. He trusts James with his life. 

Sally pins James' boutonnière to his beaded jacket. Winn adjusts James' tie one more time. James looks fantastic. His white shirt is ironed flat, and his galaxy tie lies perfectly against the buttons. His jacket is fancy and white too, almost bridal-looking. His photographic cufflinks of his dad are fastened elegantly. James' white belt is barely visible against his pants. His socks are the same print as his tie, and he's wearing gold dress shoes. 

"Wow," Winn says. "I'm marrying you."

"You sure are," James says, chuckling at Winn's obvious statement. 

"We're going to be husbands. And one day, I'll probably get knocked unconscious, and I'll wake up in the hospital not remembering anything and you'll be next to me and I'll be like 'hell yeah'."

"I hope that never happens," James says. "But I say 'hell yeah, I really lucked out' every time I see you."

"Aww, thanks, babe," Winn says. 

James leans closer to him, and Winn reminds himself that he and James agreed to not kiss the day of the wedding until the ceremony.

"I will see you in a bit," James says. 

Winn smiles after him. Sally takes the time to pin on his fancy boutonnière. 

Kara emerges from the makeshift dressing room in the ankle-length galaxy halter all the members of the party had agreed on. It's very flattering on her, and Winn suspects that Lena will be impressed. Her glasses are clean, and she's wearing gold flat shoes with tiny bows.

Sally pins another finished corsage onto Kara's dress. It's not as fancy as Winn's or James', with only a few flowers and a small feather.

Sally stands back. 

"You look nice, dear," Sally says. 

"Thank you," Kara says. 

Sally looks at her lineup of flowers.

"Since we have so many, we'll be able to give one to everyone who plays a role in the service. So that's me, Martha, Cat, Hank, Megan, the Major, Sadie, Conrad, and Lena."

"Natalie too, since she helped set up," Winn says. 

"Alright," Sally says cheerfully. "And the rest of the flowers I'm just going to make into bouquets for people to hold or to put on the tables or something."

"Where'd you learn all that stuff?" Winn asks. 

"Oh, the theater I work at hosts all sorts of events. Sometimes they ask me to help out with stuff, and I just figure out how to do it. I've picked up a ton of skills over the years."

Lucy walks out of the room. She's wearing a dress like Kara's, but with slight heels and a gold belt and bracelets. She pulls her phone from the pocket she and the other ladies had requested be added in the dress and takes a few pictures, presumably to send to Linda. 

Alex is wearing another halter dress. Her best gold wristwatch is on her arm, and her shoes are more practical. 

Kara giggles to her about something. Sally pins the corsages on Alex and Lucy too, then looks around.

"Where did Clark go?"

Kara shuts her eyes like she's trying to remember, then looks around.

"He's practicing his reception speech. Do you need me to get him?"

"Yeah."

Kara heads out to find her cousin. Conrad and James get back at about the same time.

"Alright, so let's start with the garden shots. Follow me," Conrad says.

Winn stands up, using James' arm to pull himself to his feet. 

"You ready?" James asks.

Winn nods and twists his fingers with James'. They step side-by-side after Conrad. 

Conrad stops them at the arch set up in front of the chairs. The arch is blue, with streams of lights that barely show up in the daytime. 

"We'll come back when the lights are visible," Conrad says. "But now, we need a cheesy romantic shot where we can see your faces. So, guys, stand by the arch and face each other. Hold hands. Now, look into each other's eyes and smile."

Winn looks to James, and James squeezes his hands. His brown eyes are peaceful and like a home to Winn. He smiles.

"Okay, that was perfect! Now, James, can you lift Winn again?" Conrad is saying.

"Yeah," James says. Winn smiles again as James extends both his arms and Winn leaps into them. James holds him, with one hand under Winn's knees and the other supporting his back. Winn puts his arm over James' shoulders and admires the man's strength. 

"Nice! Would you both sit in the front row of chairs?"

Winn and James sit, James putting his arm around Winn. Winn leans his head on James. Conrad takes a picture from the back. 

"Alright! Individual shots next, so whichever one of you wants to go first, please stand by the arch."

James moves to the arch and stands. Winn thinks again about how amazing he is. He smiles shyly at Winn and poses so he's not staring directly at the camera. 

"Nice," Conrad says. "Winn, your turn."

Winn stands by the arch and isn't sure where to look. 

Conrad tells him to relax, and Winn loosens his shoulder muscles and looks down. James smiles and waves at him from outside of the picture and then drops to one knee in a fake-proposal gesture. 

"We're already engaged, you dork," Winn thinks as he smiles and blushes.

"Alright! That's perfect!" Conrad says. "Now, let's head back inside and get some with the reception decor."

Winn and James sit at the table with the sun centerpiece. Conrad snaps a shot of them laughing.

"Alright, now we're going back down to get pictures with the rings, then we'll get the party and the families, and then the ceremony starts."

"Okay," Winn says. 

They go back into the basement, where Sally is helping Martha with her dress. 

"Clark, do you have the ring?" Conrad asks.

"Yeah, they’re both here," Clark says, pointing to the center of an arrangement of the unused flowers.

"We figured you might want to get a picture of them, so Kara and I arranged them," Sally says.

"Great," Conrad says. "Uh, can someone lift me over them?" 

Kara and Clark pick him up and hold him over the table by his arms and legs. He points his camera down and takes a snapshot.

Clark and Kara move away from the table before they set him down. 

"Okay. Grooms, groomsmen, and bridesmaids- uh, groomswomen, I guess. We're heading outside. Lena is going to be directing family members here to get ready for family pictures," Conrad says.

"How are we going to stand?" Lucy asks. Alex shrugs. 

Conrad positions Winn and James next to each other like they had been before.

"Uh, we need an even number of people on both sides, so just split. You can do it based on which groom you're here for or whatever."

Kara stands next to Winn, with Alex behind her. Clark and Lucy walk around to be on James' side. 

"Okay, we need to do the link-arms shot, so just-yeah. Squeeze in a little more, and smile, and there we go. Now do a fun one. Make faces or whatever you all want."

"Jazz hands?" Winn suggests. They all nod. 

James bends over to dip Winn back like they're in a musical. The others are posing around them. Winn smiles. 

"And now, the people with roles in your wedding!"

"I'll grab everyone," Sally says. 

"I'll go with you," Kara says.

"Okay! Gotta get the families. So, we need the moms first."

Kara runs to get Martha. Winn fidgets with his nails. James grabs his hand and kisses it dramatically.

"Okay, so James' mom, stand by him, and Winn's mom, stand by your son. I'm not too worried about the shots of just mother and son, since you'll be having the dance later. Smile, and done. Now, you had the rest of your families get here early, right?"

"Yeah, they're coming out here now," Kara says. 

 

“Alright. While we wait, let’s get one of James’ side of the bridal party. Then we’ll do Winn’s.”

Clark and Lucy stand beside James smiling. Conrad takes a snapshot.

“Alright, Winn, you bring your bridesmaids up.”

Kara and Alex pose next to Winn, and Conrad takes a picture and dismisses them

Lydia and her daughters are waiting by. Conrad poses them with Sally and Winn. Sally and Lydia are on the ends, with Sadie and Natalie between them and Winn in the middle. He gets another one with them all having James standing next to Winn. 

Martha and a bunch of James' cousins are next. Conrad stands back to fit them all in the picture. They all smile and jump as Conrad takes the picture. 

James gestures to Winn to come over for the next picture. Winn stands next to James and smiles awkwardly. James lifts him up and Winn laughs genuinely.

"Alright, now everyone together!" Conrad yells over everyone clapping. 

Winn and James pose in front of the guests and Conrad takes another picture just as Kara returns with the rest of their friends wearing boutonnières. They line up across from where the family is standing and wait for Winn and James to run over.

Conrad just turns the camera to take a picture of the people with duties in the wedding and hands the camera off to someone Winn thinks is his assistant to he can appear in the picture. Sally pins another flower onto him and stands by the group. Winn puts his arm around James' shoulder.

"Smile!" the assistant yells, and Winn does. 

The camera clicks. 

"Now, y'all shuffle so you're with the rest of the family."

Winn and James are the first to run back over, holding hands like kids. The rest of the group follows. 

The assistant has to move even further back to fit everyone, even with them forming two rows. 

"And that's a wrap!" he yells. Sadie starts heading out to stand at her post greeting guests. 

"If anyone wants to get individual pictures or small families, now is the time!" Conrad calls. 

Other people start arriving as Winn talks to Kara. Linda waves and goes to stand by Lucy. Barry and Cisco appear and shake Winn's hand. Lois chats with Clark and one of James' cousins. Major Ashthon is standing with another military man. 

Cat walks up to them, chatting to someone Winn doesn't recognize until she turns her head.

He looks at James. "What the hell is the President doing at our wedding? I didn't invite her, did you invite her?"

James' mouth falls open and he stares. 

"Cat told me to, but I thought she was joking," he says.

Winn almost passes out as Olivia Marsdin says hello. James holds him up and greets her politely. 

Sadie is showing people to the garden, and Winn becomes even more thankful that the museum has both a park and a planetarium. The seats all have blue tulle with sparkly star cutouts, and the aisle is covered with a planet-printed carpet. Winn looks again at the arch. 

The recorded music starts playing and the seats start to fill. 

He says hello to tons of people he doesn't recognize from James' side, and he's happy to see his friends from college. He makes small talk for a few minutes before recommending that they sit next to Cisco.


	6. Chapter 6

11.

 

The participants in the party are lining up in order, and Winn feels his heart beat. James takes his hand and squeezes it. Clark checks his pockets for the ring yet again. Hirut stands at the arch.

The ladies are holding small bouquets of the same flowers in the boutonnières. Alex and Lucy smile at each other as the ambient music ends and the processional starts. Winn can hear the opening bars of the Jupiter-themed orchestral song.

They wait a few beats, like they had rehearsed, and the guests quiet down. Kara nods to Alex and Lucy and the two start walking in line. Winn smiles as J'onn and Cat wait a few beats before following. Kara smiles at Winn and James and walks alongside Clark.

James and Martha start walking. The bouquet in Martha's hands has a picture of Henry in it. 

Sally looks at Winn and smiles, gesturing for them to move forward. While he walks, Winn looks forward at James. He focuses on not falling. He's aware of everyone's eyes on him, but he makes it to the front without anything bad happening.

He stands on the correct side of the semicircle. Sally, Kara, Cat, and Alex are standing next to him. James, Martha, Clark, J'onn, and Lucy are on the other side. Hirut is in the middle, standing back a few feet. Winn takes both of James' hands and looks at him. They both rotate their torsos to be facing the audience a little more.

"Good afternoon, Vulcans and Jedi! Welcome to National City and the wedding of James Olsen and Winn Schott Junior. It's going to be a blast. I remind you to please not have your phones out during the service, since we have a professional photographer and good friend of James here. We are all so happy you're here, and we thank you for traveling across the state or even the galaxy to be here. James would also like to honor the spiritual presence of his dear father, Henry, with a reading of the last letter his dad sent him. Henry's comrade, Major Diego Ashthon, is going to read the letter."

The Major steps up to the microphone, although Winn doubts that he needs it, and unfolds a wrinkled letter. It's the original one, the same paper Henry had written on. 

"'My dearest James,'" he reads, "'I love you. I fear that I might not make it back home. I've left instructions that this letter only be mailed in the event of my death. So, wherever you are, whenever you read this, know that I love you so much. I wish I could be there with you. I wish I could see you rise to greatness and live to your best. Know that no matter what path you choose in life, I will be there, at your wedding, at your promotion, at your 100th birthday party. I love you so much. All the love in my heart, Henry.'"

Major Ashthon bows his head, and so does James. Winn shuts his eyes too.

Hirut walks back to the microphone as the Major sits. "The grooms would also like to honor all the names shown on the program. They honor James' mother, Martha Olsen, and Winn's mother, Sally Overwell. They honor the grandparents who are here today, and the ones who can't be. The other people they would like to thank include the Maid of Honor, Kara Danvers, the Best Man, Clark Kent, their other bridesmaids Alex Danvers and Lucy Lane, their bosses Hank Henshaw, and yes, Catherine Grant. They are also grateful to Natalie and Sadie Overwell for their help with decorations and manning the guestbook and Lena Luthor for her help with the venue, Major Diego Ashthon, the reader, Conrad Cristom, the photographer, and the violin soloist, Megan Mortzz! Oh, and I'm on here too, thanks, guys. Lastly and most importantly, they would like to say that they appreciate all of you. As they reflect on their past, present, and future lives together, they would like to say, firstly, that they love each other. Winn says that his life hasn't been easy, but loving James Olsen was the simplest and most worth it choice he ever made. James would like to add that having Winn was the thing that kept him going, and every day James wakes up thinking about how lucky he is."

Hirut pauses for a moment. "And now we have a friend of the grooms', Megan Mortzz, performing a medley of songs from science fiction movies. Some of them you may recognize from Winn's constant humming."

The guests laugh, especially the ones who know Winn well.

M'gann waits for the noise to stop before she starts playing the collection of space themed songs on her violin. She starts with the intro from the original Star Trek series, and moves into the E.T. She then plays the Imperial March and Star Wars theme. She finishes with a short iteration of 2001.

The guests clap, and so do Winn and James. Winn was glad to have had the attention off him for the moment.

Hirut starts speaking again after the applause is over. "We are now at the part of the ceremony that the ending of movies cut to - the vows. So, let us take Winn and James from engagement to marriage! I shall ask the grooms if it is indeed their intention to be married today. James Olsen, if you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Winn, please reply 'I do'."

"I do," James says, squeezing Winn's hand.

"And Winn Schott Junior, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to James?"

"I do," Winn says.

"Now, Winn and James, having heard that it is your intention to be married to each other, I ask you to declare these vows."

"James, please repeat these words: 'I, James Olsen-'"

"I, James Olsen-"

"Take you, Winn Schott Junior-"

"Take you, Winn Schott Junior-"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I will love what I know of you and trust what I don't-"

"I will love what I know of you and trust what I don't-"

"And anticipate loving you more as each day goes by."

"And anticipate loving you more as each day goes by."

"I swear to be your faithful guardian, champion, best friend, and one true love."

"I swear to be your faithful guardian, champion, best friend, and one true love."

"I vow to love you unconditionally-"

"I vow to love you unconditionally-" 

"And change with you through everything in the future-"

"And change with you through everything in the future-"

"As we grow old together as best friends."

"As we grow old together as best friends."

James squeezes Winn's hands and smiles.

"And, Winn, repeat after me: 'I, Winn Schott Junior-'"

"I, Winn Schott Junior-"

"Take you, James Olsen-"

"Take you, James Olsen-"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I have loved you, first as a friend-"

"I have loved you, first as a friend-"

"Then a best friend, then a boyfriend-"

"Then a best friend, then a boyfriend-"

"Then as a fiancée, and now, finally, as a husband."

"Then as a fiancée, and now, finally, as a husband."

"I promise to trust you, believe in you-"

"I promise to trust you, believe in you-"

"And work tirelessly to make your dreams come true as you work for mine."

"And work tirelessly to make your dreams come true as you work for mine."

"It didn't take long for you to win my heart over, and it will belong to you forever."

"It didn't take long for you to win my heart over, and it will belong to you forever."

The attendees laugh at the pun, and Winn nods his head to them.

"These rings will be symbols of your devotion. Clark, please give James' ring to Winn. And Winn, if you will now put the ring on James' finger. And repeat: 'I give you this ring as a symbol of our love. If I had to cross the stars for you, I would. I love you to ... infinity and beyond."

Winn repeats the vow, ending with a dramatic finish of "To infinity and beyond!"

He holds James' hand as Kara presses the ring into his other. Winn slides the ring onto James' finger. 

"And Kara, give Winn's ring to James. James, put the ring on Winn's finger and repeat: 'I give you my father's ring as a symbol of our love and your belonging to our family. I love you so much. You're my best friend."

Winn can barely hear what James is saying over the sound of his own heartbeat. James lifts Winn's hand up and curves Winn's fingers slightly to put the ring on.

"Winn and James, you have now committed yourselves to one another by the pledge of your vows and exchange of your rings. I wish you and those around you every pleasure of the universe. Now, by the power vested in me by the city of Central City, and yes, the International Federation of Planets, it is my honor and delight to declare Winn and James husband and husband. Gentlemen, you may now kiss your husband."

Winn is aware of everyone in the room watching. It doesn't matter, though, as he shuts his eyes and presses a kiss to James' mouth. James is kissing him back with both hands cradling Winn's head. 

Winn opens his eyes when the kiss stops. Both of his hands are on James' shoulders, and he steps back. He looks around, and Kara gives him a thumbs-up.

Hirut smiles at them. "I'm proud to present the newlyweds, Winn and James Olsen! After we go inside and move to the reception, we will ask you to sign a guestbook at the table. We will be having dinner in the planetarium, and making more speeches there! Whoo!"

The recessional plays, and Winn holds James' hand as they walk back down the aisle. 

"Whew," Winn says. "We did it!"

"We sure did," James agrees. 

They reach the end of the aisle and wait for the party. Kara hugs both of them when she catches up. Clark does the same. 

"Alright," Conrad is yelling. "So, see the steps to the planetarium? Everyone, stand around the stairs. Fit as much onto the stairs as you can. We'll have at least one row on the ground, with the grooms and their party. The rest of y'all are gonna have to get cozy."

Conrad's assistant helps direct people onto the tall stairs. It takes a while, but eventually the camera clicks and the attendees cheer.


	7. Chapter 7

12.

Winn and James walk to stand by the entrance and greet the guests as they walk in. Sadie scurries inside to man the table.

Winn loses track of all the hands he shakes and cheeks he kisses. He sees a few people he remembers from his time in foster care and his former coworkers at CatCo. One of James' younger cousins whose name he forgets hugs him around the legs. 

He and James each spend a while chatting to everyone. Winn can barely hear what anyone is saying to him, but he smiles and compliments his friends' outfits. 

He looks over at Sadie. She steps around the table to take presents to the designated area, and points to the spaceship-shaped box for cards.

The line is moving slowly, with the presents and chitchat, but Winn doesn't mind. He tries his best to regulate how long he speaks to someone so there isn't too much of a line between him and Sadie. 

Martha slows down the line a little by talking to him and James several minutes longer than anyone had done so far. Winn doesn't mind, though. She's the mother of the groom. She can be as excited as she wants to be. 

Linda stands next to Lucy, and hands Sadie a gorgeous card with a papercut outline of two men in tuxedos. She mentions to Winn how excited she was to be invited. He thanks her, and tells her that he's excited to have her there.

"I'd much rather it be you than any of my weird cousins," he jokes.

She asks a few questions about the dresses and tuxedos. Winn tells her about the process of making them. She shakes his hand and finds her seat.

Eliza hugs Winn tightly. "I'm glad I met you, and I'm so proud of you." She sniffles a little more and lets go.

Lena is next in line. "Congratulations! We've had a few weddings here before, but yours has to be my favorite. I'm really glad I got to be part of it."

"Aw, you bet. This is the best place we could have found, and you've done so much for us."

"You've done a lot for me too. I made some good friends."

Winn thinks about how close Lena and Kara have been recently and smiles wider. "I'm glad."

Lena moves up to talk to James, and Winn turns to the next person in line.

"Lydia! Hi!"

Lydia squeezes Winn around the waist.

"Dearie, I'm glad you found us. Sally's been much happier since you made contact, and I hope you have too," she says in her soft Southern voice.

"You're my family now," Winn says. "And you are a fantastic stepmom to me with two fantastic daughters. I'm happy to call you my family."

"You have lots of families," Natalie says from next to her mom. "You have us, the Danvers', your CatCo family, your secret lab job you can't talk about family, and now you have James' family."

Winn blinks happily. "I love them all."

When they move past, Maggie shakes his hand. "Told them you have a secret lab job, huh?"

"It's sort of true! It's very secret! And it's a job! I do get paid for it!"

"Mm, I guess. If you say so. And, Winn, I always liked you. Knew I got some bi vibes. And I'm glad we're friends." She smiles, and her dimples show. 

M'gann is next to Maggie. She must have stashed her violin somewhere already, since she's not holding it. 

"You did a great job," Winn says. "Your solo was so good. It was nerdy, and spacey, and romantic all at once."

"You did a good job too," M'gann says. "You didn't fall down or say any bad words."

"Those are some low standards. Thank you, though. I know how much work you put into the song."

"I'm glad I could contribute. And, don't ever tell him I told you, but J'onn was super excited. He's been thinking about it so much. He loves you and James."

"And we love our Papa Bear," Winn says. "He's secretly a softie."

"I've seen him fly up a tree to rescue a kitten. He is a softie."

Winn pretends to gasp. M'gann looks ahead.

"I should probably move," she says. Winn nods and waves. 

"Marcus, buddy," Winn says, leaning down to talk to the child. Marcus's eyes are wide as he takes in everything around him. He looks a little uncomfortable and stares at James. His mother holds his hand. 

"Hi," he says. 

"I got some cool things as party favors, but I'm gonna give you yours early," Winn says. He's not sure that Marcus can make out every word in the loud room. The kid stares curiously as Winn takes out a container of galaxy putty and hands it to him. His mother nods thanks as they move on to talk to James. 

Winn had had trouble with the party favors, due to his avoidance of anything remotely toy-like, but he and James had decided on the putty and charms of the planets. 

Marcus cracks a smile and moves on to hug James. 

"Am I gonna be a grandma?" Martha asks, watching James interacting with Marcus.

"I don't know," Winn admits. "We might. Depends on what happens, if we have enough time to try to adopt. It'd be a while, though. We both have-"

"Daddy issues?" Martha suggests. 

"Yeah," Winn agrees. "James is super good with kids, though. We'll see what happens."

"In the meantime, congratulations! Are you excited for your honeymoon?"

"Yeah, it's gonna be rad," Winn says. "We're going to open our gifts and get the rest of our stuff in the new house, and then we're leaving."

Moving while planning a wedding wasn't as bad as Winn had expected it to be. It had mostly been lots of calling Kara to lift heavy stuff. 

Martha claps her hands. "Ooh, the presents are going to be so fun! The present girl, she's your stepsister, right? Lovely kid. Is she gonna help us open them, too?"

"I was thinking that tonight, we're just gonna bring them to the house. Tomorrow afternoon, we'll invite everyone in the wedding to come over and help us open them and get stuff moved in. It'll be a double wedding present slash housewarming party. Nothing special, though. We're just going to feast on wedding leftovers."

"Sounds fun," Martha says. 

"It's gonna be a blast," Winn agrees. 

Major Ashthon stands at her shoulder. He's still clad in his uniform, but he looks slightly more friendly. He even nods approvingly at Winn. 

Winn sighs with relief at the Major's signs of not hating him, but stops at the sight of President Marsdin. She's standing in line just like an average human citizen. Winn tries his best to not say anything weird. She smiles at him. 

Barry and Cisco pass through.

"It's so good to see you!" Winn says, hugging first Barry, then Cisco. 

"Yeah, it was great to come over here for something other than an interdimensional crash landing," Barry says. 

"It's nice to have you here when you actually know where you are," Winn jokes. "You're welcome to get us ice cream again, though."

Cisco looks a little confused, but he's smiling anyway as Winn tells him how clever his latest invention is. 

The rest of the line blurs into a fluctuating fraction of the space-time continuum until he and James are waiting to enter and sit down. 

"Good afternoon, visitors from near and far, far away," Kara announces. She had groaned when Winn told her to make a Star Wars reference, but delivers it with good humor.

"Now, if you would offer a warm welcome to Martha Olsen, the mother of the groom! Well, one of the mothers of the groom. And she looks so proud to see her little boy get married! Put your hands together!"

The guests clap as Martha walks to her spot at the long table and stands behind her chair. She looks radiant. 

"And, I am honored to introduce the mother of the other groom, Sally Overwell! She's worked so hard on this wedding and look at her face, she knows it. See the dresses and tuxes? Yeah, we couldn't have done it without her expertise. You ready to show how much you appreciate her?"

The attendees cheer as Sally finds her seat.

"And now, the matron of honor, Kara Danvers! That's me. Winn told me to read this notecard about how great I am, but I think you can tell that I'm fantastic. Right? Yeah!"

Kara is very good at commanding the crowd. They do exactly what she wants them to and laugh at all her jokes in a way Winn could never make them.

"And I hope that some of you know Catherine Grant! If not, I pity you so. She is a good mentor and friend to both James and Winn. I give you the boss, Cat Grant!"

Cat walks regally to her position to cheers and clapping. 

"And, another mentor figure and Winn's work dad, I present Hank Henshaw! Nobody could wish for a better parent figure than him."

J'onn walks to his place calmly. Winn wonders if he's more nervous now than he would be fighting evil aliens. 

"And the best man and James' ol' buddy, Clark Kent! He is the best man ever, sorry Winn and James, and he's here to risk life and limb for James and Winn. He's a reporter and very good with words, so you all can look forward to his speech and advice later!"

"And here are the bridesmaids! It may seem a bit unnecessary to have bridesmaids when there's no bride, but we needed Lucy Lane and Alex Danvers here. Lucy has known James for a very long time. And Alex is like Winn's work sister. I've seen him threaten to beat people up for her even though she's so much scarier than him. So, give it up for Lucy and Alex!"

Lucy and Alex walk to their chairs and stand. Alex looks nervous, like she's never been in a wedding before. 

"And now," Kara continues, "it's the big moment on the big day! James as Winn both know our grooms because they just got married to them! A big hand for the newlyweds, Winn and James Olsen!"

James takes Winn's hand as he realizes it's time to go. They walk together to their seats at the long table and sit down. The party and guests follow suit. 

"Dinner will be served in half an hour," Kara announces. "Until then, feel free to move around and chat and snack on the candy on the tables. We also have non-alcoholic drinks that will be available all night. Please behave, and have a nice time!"

The party had all agreed not to drink. Three of the members of the party might be aliens, but since Alex had sworn off alcohol and nobody wanted to start drunkenly singing in their speech, Winn and James had decided to keep it sober.

Winn looks around. The decorations look much more fun with people than just sitting around. The planetarium's ceiling is a map of the stars. The dark blue drapes are wrapped with fairy lights. The tablecloths are printed with galaxy designs. Each table has a different glass centerpiece of a planet and moons. Natalie had done a great job setting them up.

Winn looks over to where Sadie is still sitting at the guestbook. He can see the book open to one of the engagement photos Conrad had taken of him and James. James had picked muted planetary textures as the background, with shots of different stellar bodies for each page. Winn had found some pins shaped like rockets to set by the guestbook.

He looks down at his ring for the first time that day. It's an old-fashioned silver band with texture around the edges. Winn wears it over his engagement ring, which he and James had got matching ones of. It was a flat silver band with a blue twisted inlay. James' wedding ring is a design similar to Winn's. He'd had a duplicate made of his dad's ring in his size so they can match. 

Winn takes James' hand and looks up. 

"Do you want to walk around, say hi to people?" he offers.

James nods and stands up. They start making the rounds, greeting everyone again. They'd said hello to everyone on the way in, but Winn figured that the guests would like them to be sociable. 

Winn and James stick together, walking hand in hand through the crowd. Clark is calling out table names to go sign the guestbook, and Sadie is handing them pens and directing them to the proper page. Kara had also stood up to talk to Lena. From what Winn can see, they're both blushing and both trying to check each other out without the other noticing. Martha and Sally seem to be swapping stories. Winn hopes that they aren't too embarrassing. 

Lydia and Maggie are talking. They both look relaxed and comfortable.

President Marsdon is next to Major Ashthon. She's thanking him for his service, and Winn sees him smile a little.

Natalie has found one of James' teenage second cousins to chat with. Winn's glad that she and Sadie aren't the only kids.

Conrad is snapping pictures of the guestbook table. Sadie doesn't notice and continues sipping on a fancy yellow drink and smiling at the guests. 

Winn and James keep making the rounds. Winn is a little hungry and tired of being on his feet, but he doesn't care. He keeps moving, engaging in a conversation with Barry about whether metas or aliens are cooler. Someone announces dinner, and the whole room sits up. 

"We will be moving table by table, starting with the Sun table. We have mashed potatoes, waffles, fruit, and roast. Feel free to choose any combination of those foods, but keep in mind that we will also be serving dessert. I can tell we are all ready to eat, so, Sun table, you may get your food," Kara announces through the microphone.

Winn stands up and barely waits for James before he runs towards the kitchen. He takes some of every food. He's not gonna mix them together or anything gross, he's just hungry. Winn barely even gets a chance to admire the starry decal on his plate before there's food covering up every inch.

He piles strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate chips on his waffle and heaps toppings onto his potatoes. He takes a fancy banana flavored drink in his hand and sits back down. 

Kara gets back with a whole plate of everything. She had promised to wait until everyone had eaten to go back for seconds. She takes her fork and starts devouring the food, moving in a methodical sweep down the plate. 

James' plate isn't as full. He just has some roast and potatoes. He eats slowly, like he's savoring the moment of not having to do anything. 

Winn eats his waffle first. He cuts it into bites and slides each piece onto his fork. He finishes it before Conrad can even get a picture. James wipes the corner of his mouth with a napkin. Winn sips his banana drink before he moves on to the roast.

He can hear pleasant conversation and cocktail music. Forks are starting to stop clinking on plates as people finish eating. Kara goes to help herself to seconds. Winn rolls his eyes and wishes he'd put more cheese on his potatoes. 

The last fork is down after a few more minutes. Clark stands up and takes over announcing. "I see you've all enjoyed your meals. Could we have a cheer for our caterer?"

The attendees clap. Winn feels Kara's intense applause shaking the table. 

"Again, if you want to know more about Jitters and their fantastic food, their contact information is on their website. Now, the best man, me, has prepared a speech detailing all the embarrassing things I saw Jimmy do when we were younger."

James laughs. "You're digging your own grave there, buddy."

Winn and everyone else watching seems to agree that Clark was undoubtedly just as responsible for any rash actions of their younger days. 

"My name is Clark Kent, and I was given the honor of being the best man at Winn and James' wedding. I've known James for a really long time. I've participated in awful fashion trends with him, went through work-mandated team building exercises with him, and, hardest of all, planned a wedding with him. And I've known Winn since he became friends with my baby cousin and tried to teach me about nerd stuff."

Kara laughs especially loudly. She hates it when Clark calls her his baby cousin.

"James told me to avoid a few embarrassing subjects, so, uh," Clark says, exaggeratedly dropping all of his notecards except one.

He reads from the remaining card. "'James and Winn are the coolest' wait, James, what did you write here? Does that say- never mind. It's true. You guys are the best. James, you've always been there for me. You're my best bro. You let me use your computer at work when mine broke and you covered for me to our boss when I accidentally broke a desk that one time. And Winn, I thought you were a little nerdy when we met, and I kinda still do, but you are a good person, and I gained a bro-in-law today. And, most importantly, you two make each other happy. Now we shall have a toast- to Groom Number One and Groom Number Two! I'll leave it to you to decide which is which!"

He holds up his drink and takes a sip. 

"I'm Kara Danvers, the Maid of Honor for Winn and James. When I first showed Winn the draft for my speech, he told me that it sounded like a fact report piece I'd write for my magazine. So, I hope this revised version sounds less like something I'm getting paid to write. Winn, you've been my friend since we worked together to get my company internet to work. I still have no idea how you pulled that one off. And James, you are a great coworker and friend and you continue to be the coolest boss ever. Apart from Cat, of course. And I am proud to say that I was the one who introduced these two. I enlisted both of them to help with a project I was working on, but they didn't know that each other were in on it. I told them to meet me at the same place, and when I arrived, they were each trying to get the other one to leave. Obviously it didn't work, and here we are now. Winn, James, thank you for being my friends and letting me be here. You couldn't have done it without me. To the grooms!" Kara says, raising her glass. 

"We really couldn't have," Winn says. He reaches over to hug her. 

"Hi, I'm Lucy Lane," Lucy says. She had decided to make her speech shorter. "I've known James since before Clark started dating my sister, and I've known Winn since he and James met. I was the one Winn asked when he planned to propose to James. He demanded that we meet in person, and turned off all the electronics in the room and put tape over all the cameras. I thought he was going to tell me about some government secret. But then, he asked if I thought James would say yes if Winn got a ring, put it in a ring box, put that box in a box and wrapped it, and repeated until the largest box was the size of a freezer and all my wrapping paper was gone. Obviously, James said yes, and I'm so glad to be here now."

Alex looks a little nervous as she stands up. 

"I'm Alex Danvers. I know both of the grooms through my sister Kara, because she is somehow that popular, but I've grown to love both of them. In the time since Kara first brought Winn and James over for Thanksgiving, I've seen them both mature. They're like brothers to me. And I've seen Winn grow into his skin and become a better and more brave person. James has also matured into a responsible boss and stronger man over the course of their relationship. I look forward to seeing them continue to grow."

J'onn applauds while he stands up. 

"I have had the pleasure of working with and mentoring both of these young men. They are great people and together, they are even better."

Cat Grant doesn't feel the need to introduce herself either. 

"When Winn started working for me, I just thought of him as Finn from I.T. And I only knew James as Ames in photography. But now, not only have I learned their names, I've learned what good men they are. They are endlessly devoted to each other."

Winn breathes out with relief. He was half expecting Cat to call him ‘Ben’ or tell everyone about the time she came for a surprise visit and found him making out with James on her old desk.

"Hi, I'm Martha Olsen, James' mom. I've known James since he was born, obviously, and I first met Winn when he and James were just friends. I was visiting James here, and Winn came over to eat with us. I thought he was really sweet. A few months later, when James said that he had something to tell me, I knew that it was about that Winn fellow. Since then, I've been nothing but delighted with the two of you. My son couldn't have picked a better man. I know Henry would agree. I love you both," Martha says. She wipes her eyes. 

Sally stands once Martha's face is dry. 

"I'm Sally Overwell, Winn's mother. I was contacted by Winn almost a year ago. He said that he had decided to seek me out because he was getting married and his future husband had encouraged him to reach out. James brought my son back into my life and I am so grateful. Thank you."

Winn stands up and hugs her, then holds the microphone between himself and James.

"Thank you all for being here," James starts.

"And a special thanks to everyone who helped us get this far," Winn says. 

"We really appreciate our party and everyone involved in planning and executing this wedding," James says. He doesn't even need the script. 

"And to everyone who supported James and me as our relationship grew," Winn says. 

"Today, I didn't only gain a husband. I gained a whole family. Thank you to the Overwells for welcoming me into your family."

"And I got a new family too. It's an honor to be marrying an Olsen and becoming one of you all. You're fantastic."

"Mom, you brought me into this world and showed me what love is. Your marriage to my father serves as an example for how a good marriage shall be. I love Winn as much as you love Dad."

"And, Mom, you showed me that it's never too late to have a chance. I'm glad I found you."

"The last person I want to thank is Winn. You've always stuck by me and believed in me. Thank you for being my husband."

"And, James, thank you for saying yes to me after I made you unwrap twenty-three boxes to get to the ring. You are the most handsome and kind man I have ever known, and there's nobody I would rather spend my life with."

"You have already changed my life, and I know it's just going to get better. I love you more than any words can express."

"You are my hero, James. You make me a better person, and I'm so excited for the rest of my life."

Winn leans up to kiss James. Their new rings clink together. Winn shuts his eyes briefly before pulling back and lifting his glass. 

The attendees cheer and take drinks. 

Clark and Kara stand back up and carry the cake over. It's mostly the swirling deep blue of space, with bright stars painted on and chocolate planets sticking out. Winn and James hold onto the rocket cake cutter and cut out a slice. James moves it onto their plate. Winn hands him a fork.

Kara and Clark take the cake back to the kitchen and start serving the guests.

Winn is eating his share of the slice. It's fantastic and creamy, with some kind of raspberry filling and chocolate. Kara looks like she is in physical pain from not eating a whole tier at once. J'onn has given in to M'gann's pressure and is eating a section. Winn sits back in his chair. 

"Feel free to continue eating cake throughout the night," Kara announces over the crowd. "But for the moment, please direct your attention to our grooms for their first dance."

Winn reluctantly rises to his feet. Winn feels like he's already eaten far too much cake to move and everything he'd ever learned about dancing has just oozed out of his head. 

James guides him to the starry floor with one hand and puts the other on Winn's waist. 

Winn hears the start of the song and relaxes instantly. He and James had picked a song that was about love and mentioned space without being slow or weepy. 

"I love Beyoncé," Winn whispers to James. 

He sets his hand on James' shoulder. James starts the song by just standing and swaying with him. By the first verse, James is doing a simple two-step dance with Winn and spinning him around. Winn just keeps himself steady and follows along. 

Winn steps away from James at one point and does a twirl. James catches Winn's hand behind his back and spins Winn back into his arms. He dips him dramatically, kisses him, and sets him back on his feet at the end of the song.

"And please welcome the grooms' mothers to the floor," Kara says. Martha and Sally stand up to do the joint mother-son dance. Martha had wanted a classic song, but not too corny or overused, and had selected Dancing Queen. Winn was surprised, but glad she hadn't picked something slower. 

He hugs Sally close as the song starts. James and Martha are dancing in the side of his vision.

Winn slow dances with Sally until a minute or so in, when Winn and James switch. Martha is a very good dancer. When Winn takes James' place, she whirls around. 

In the next minute, Kara invites the other members of the grooms' families - biological or otherwise - to go and have a dance. 

Lydia rolls over with her daughters. They all take turns with Winn, and then James. By the time the song is over, Winn has danced with several of James' cousins and the whole DEO and Danvers squad. 

Winn realizes how good of an idea it was to have a family dance. The rest of the guests are ready to dance by the time the song ends.

He swipes a chocolate from one of the tables and pops it into his mouth. He sits down in a reclining chair.

Kara and Lena are dancing to E.T. together. They're both blushing. As they sweep past the food table, Kara snatches a plate of cupcakes behind her back and turns to eat them all at once. Lena starts laughing softly. 

J'onn is looking perturbed at the lyrics to the song, but he stands up to dance with M'gann. 

Marcus is sitting still next to James. Winn doesn't know how James got the kid to love him so much. He stares at the two of them in wonder. 

Lucy is skillfully doing a dance Winn thinks is the foxtrot with Linda. Some of Winn's new in-laws are cheering. 

Major Ashthon asks Martha for a dance, and she accepts. Winn can tell that Martha still misses her husband and the Major still misses his friend. 

Barry is trying to get Cisco to dance with him, but Cisco is resisting. Cisco is dancing by himself, waving his arms around. Barry looks only a little embarrassed. 

Sally is sitting and chatting with Lydia. They're both holding drinks and slices of cake. 

Maggie is telling Natalie about her police work, and Alex is smiling with an arm around her. Clark and Lois are nearby laughing. 

Sadie is still looking through the guestbook, admiring the pictures and signatures. She has another snack in her hand. 

Conrad is taking pictures of guests at a well-lit back table. Conrad provided a backdrop, a moon cutout and some props. Cat and Olivia are posing with oversized star-shaped glasses and model spaceships. 

Kara plops into the chair next to Winn and looks up at the ceiling. Winn stares at the bright red lipstick mark on her cheek. He smirks. 

James sits on his other side and pushes the armrest up so Winn can lean into him. He rests his arm around Winn's shoulder. Winn turns to kiss him under the starry lights, forgetting everything else. He can rest from all the planning and start the move and honeymoon later. Right now, he's content next to his husband.


End file.
